1000 Doors: 1st lock
by Ninja-Insomniac47
Summary: Rewrite of 1000 doors: 1st Key. Prologue on 1st chapter
1. Chapter 1

**NI47: Hey ya'll This is almost the same as the beginning. Not that many changes quite yet. Bear with me, this is the most popular story I've made, not including my stupid first one. '3 steps to pokemon'. dang, i was dumb then. I figure people can be inspired even by off-cast thoughts, so I'll keep my stories up any way. Still looking for adopters for my other stories.**

* * *

(Austin's P.O.V. year: 2029. Date: May 18)

Just another day. Playing Alfheim Online V2.8 with an old Nerve Gear and some friends. We had

just killed a Goblin Mob and were celebrating when:

[ERROR!]

[ERROR!]

[ERROR!]

[Audio Input Reset]

[Optical Input Reset]

[Nerve Input Reset]

[Full Reset]

[Reloading]

[ERROR!]

[ERROR!]

[ERROR!]

[FIREWALL DISABLED]

[NEW FILE SELECTED]

[LOADING NEW CONTENT]

[Open Menu]

[Select]

[Anime/Manga]

[Books]

[Cartoons]

[Comics]

[Games]

[Misc]

[Movies]

[Plays/Musicals]

[TV Shows]

'What the Why is Fanfiction opening?' I think,'Maybe I'll be able to get back to the game soon I'll

just wait for the techies to fix this.'

I select [Anime/Manga] and then [Naruto].

Instead of stories coming on, another screen pops up:

[Select Major Village]

[Konohagakure]

[Kirigakure]

[Kumogakure]

[Iwagakure]

[Amegakure]

[Sunagakure]

'Huh?'

I select [Konohagakure]

[Choose Character]

[Aburame]

[Akimichi]

[Hyuuga]

[Inuzuka]

[Nara]

[Sarutobi]

[Yamanaka]

[Custom]

I select [Custom]

[Scanning Thoughts]

'What?'

[Incorrect Line Of Thought]

[Scanning]

[Select]

[Chameleon]

[Spike]

[Shadow Puppet]

[Mummy]

[Three Eyes]

'Woah, this is some program'

[Selected: Mummy]

[Creating Character: Please Wait]

[Character Created. Have a nice day Austin Akinari]

My world erupts in white.


	2. bronze lock

**NI47: Yeah, yeah, yeah...not much to declare. Except, I forgot to Thank PRINCEGUI for the reviews. Thank you. It got me thinking. Anyway, enjoy the story. and review if you're going to the Pennsylvania Comiccon. I'm going as the 11th doctor  
**

* * *

(**No characters other than Austin, so who's Viewpoint?**)

I open my eyes and stare at the sky. A text box floats in front of me.

[Welcome to the Narutoverse! You will be living here now. Enjoy living your story!]

[P.S. WELCOME TO 1000 DOORS! YOU USED YOUR 1ST KEY! YOU'LL GET ADDITIONAL KEYS AFTER COMPLETING STORYLINES.]

[REMEMBER: You live here. You have been physically transported here. I am Robert Robot. Welcome...to my game!]

'_Well, shit._' I suppose I don't have time to worry about being trapped in another dimension, as there are five masked figures surrounding me. I suppose, judging from what I can feel I'm wearing, I look suspicious. Especially with tinted goggles. '_Hmm...options? Nope. Not in a game. Seems like Anbu. I don't know what I can do and neither do they._'

I raise my hands above my head.

The Anbu disappear and I'm knocked unconscious.

'_S__econd time today_'_  
_

* * *

I wake up in a bleak looking room. Plain gray walls, a metal table with a lamp on it. A large mirro- Crap.

I'm in interrogation. Handcuffed to my chair.

And, by what I should expect, this is Narutoverse Hardcore mode.

'_Uh-oh_'

The door opens

Double Uh-oh.

It's Ibiki.

I'm screwed. Perhaps in the absolute literalness of that phrase.

"Well, Looks like we found a spy." He sits down, and there goes the rest of what little hope I had left.

"Before we begin, anything you want to confess? Perhaps drop the disguise?" He asks in a somewhat polite tone, crossing his fingers

"I'm going for outright denial that I am a spy, despite the improbability of belief." I say,

"What's your proof?" Ibiki asks,

"What is your proof?" I counter,

"Simple, you were found near an Anbu Training ground."

"I could have stumbled across it."

"It's hidden by five separate illusions" he says,

"I'm not a spy, believe what you will. All I can say is that today is my first time here."

"I'm going to need to have you remove your coverings and repeat that before I believe you."

I hesitantly reach up and unwind the bandages around my face. Once finished I remove my goggles. When that is done I feel...naked. I shiver a little and repeat my statement.

He studies my face for a bit. Then,

"Do you have citizenship papers?"

"...No."

"Hmm...I don't know what we can do with you then. You're not a ninja, nor are you a strangely dressed civilian"

"Can I join you?" I dare to ask

"With years of constant surveillance, yes. Until then-" The door opens and A ninja hands a note to Ibiki before running off.

Ibiki reads it. Then grunts,

"Change of plans, you'll be watched by my co-worker while on this trial mission." He unlocks my wrist and, with instructions for me to stay in the room, leaves.

In an attempt to pass the time, I look at myself in the mirror. Spiky black hair, wrapped like a mummy in, I tap a bulge, metal plated bandages. I cover my face with the bandages and replace my goggles. I check my pockets, turning away from the two-way mirror as well. I find a few scrolls, they contain Ejiputo Jutsu. My jutsu then. I do a quick study of them and I remember how to perform them, despite never having any memory of learning them. I put them away and I sit down as the door opens.

"All right, Ibiki-san said that you were going on a trial mission. I'm Mitarashi Anko, and I'm here to make sure you don't cause trouble! I've never seen you before so..."

She gets in my face, "Tell me your name!"

I sweatdrop, "Akinari. Nice to meet you Mitarashi-san." I bow, "I have not been told what this mission is. Nor when it is."

"Figures Ibiki-san forgot to tell you. A genin team has requested backup in Wave country. That's our job." She tosses me a headband,

I catch it, "Thank you. When do we leave?" I ask, attaching the headband to my head,

"Right after we get you some supplies. No exploding tags though!" Anko turns and walks quickly away. I stare after her then realize I have to follow her. I hurry after her.

* * *

We arrive at a normal looking house. Anko knocks and the door slides open to reveal Tsunami. I think that's what her name was. Anko asks some questions and we enter the house.

"Hey!" Naruto runs up, "Who are you!?"

"We're the Backup you called for Brat!" Anko replies,

"We didn't call for Backup!"

"Kakashi did!"

"Prove it!" Naruto demands,

"Fine!" Anko removes a paper from her pouch, "There brat! Kakashi signed it."

"It's legit" Naruto says, inspecting it, "You're good. Kakashi is upstairs resting."

"I'm going to check on Kakashi then. Akinari, _behave._" Anko goes upstairs,

'_I should tell her to._' I behaved all the way here and the only bad thing that happened was Anko summoning snakes to get me to reply to her.

"So who are you?" I turn to see Naruto looking at me with a curious experssion,

"My name is Akinari. I hope to good work with you Uzumaki-san." I bow,

"Eh? Just call me Naruto. I hate honorifics."

"Very well...Naruto." I reply,

Silence appears only to be quickly dispelled, "So what's the deal with the bandages?"

I sigh, "I use them." I withhold further information,

"How?" Dang.

"It's armor."

"..."

"What's with the goggles?"

I internally scream.

"C'mon Mummy-san, we'll be guarding the bridge while Kakashi is resting." Anko says,

I thank her internally as she pulls me along.

* * *

**let me know how you liked this. Read and Review. **


End file.
